


Long Live

by MooFawn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Angst, Blood and Gore, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Violence, king!au, suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooFawn/pseuds/MooFawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Geoff thought his games for the crown were going to be nice and easy,  go off without a hitch.... but it never dawned on him that his games could change everything.  And not necessarily for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> -This is my first Achievement Hunter story.. So, please be nice... I haven't written in a long time.. Just getting back into it.

 

Achievement City.. wasn't actually a city, but a country. King Geoff ruled the land with a gentle, but firm hand. Under his rule, the country had never been at war, only a few idiots from far away lands that thought they could come and cause a rucus. It never lasted long, King Geoff dealing with it fast and efficiently. King Geoff ruled with a court that consisted off;

Jack, his architect, and friend since they were both lads. Jack had designed and built the castle, and village surrounding it. 

Michael, his knight, and best fighter. The lad was nicknamed Mogar and could go into a fit of rage that made an animal or monster look like a little bunny rabbit. 

Ray, his Gardner, and also a pretty good fighter when he need a to be. The young lad had a thing for rose, made him perfect for the job as Gardner, plus he as good at it. 

Gavin, his archer, and almost like a son to him. Gavin was extremely skilled with a bow and arrow. The lad, however, could be a bit clumsy and obnoxious.

And lastly, Ryan. Ryan had been in charge of potions and such, but had left one day and not returned. They had all gone out to search for him, but found no signs or clues to where he was or went. King Geoff still had no idea if Ryan was died or alive.

King Geoff was growing old and tired of ruling and decided to have his court compete in a series of games for the crown, instead of just choosing one of them. He believed that any one of them would make a great ruler.

Let the games begin..


	2. Chapter 1 - The New King is Crowned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone returns and the games happen. Who wins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been along time since I've written anything..but I'm really proud of this first chapter! It took me a while to right, but it's finally here and I hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments appreciated.

Chapter 1 - The New King is Crowned.

The sun rose over Achievement City beautifully on the day of the games. King Geoff had awoke early, before the sun had even begun to rise. He had went to the balcony, looked over his kingdom and then watched the sunrise.. 

King Geoff stayed there, as still as a statue, until there was a knock on his chamber door. He walked over to the door, sliding it open. It was Jack and he was probably making sure he was awake. He had a knack for sleeping in late sometimes..but today, he couldn't. The games were to start right after breakfast. Jack was always up early, and most of the time, so were the lads. Bright and early was a perfect time for the games to start, and hopefully, by the time night fall.. a new king would be crowed. 

Geoff loved his reign as King, but he was growing older and stress that came with ruling was taking it's toll on him. It was time to pass the crown down to the one who proved himself worthy of it. In his eyes, every one of them were worthy in their own ways, but he didn't want to pick one of them and seem like he was playing favorites. This was the fair way. 

Geoff was pulled out of his thoughts by Jack's voice. "Geoff... Bud.. You are zoning out again.. " Jack muttered, raising a questioning eyebrow at him. When it was just him and his court, no one else, there was no need for terms like King, or Majesty. 

"Just thinking..." Geoff hummed quietly, stepping aside so Jack could come inside. "And no.. I haven't changed my mind.. Jack. " Geoff added, knowing that thought would be crossing Jack's mind. "I'm done ruling. I'm old and tired, and just want to be able to rest and enjoy my life.." 

"If you say so Geoff.. " Jack said as he stepped into the room, shutting the door to the chambers. "The lads are excited. All of them are up and preparing themselves.. " Jack sat on the edge of the bed, shaking his head. "I've prepared myself as much as I could.. I don't think I'm right to rule, and doubt I'll win. I'll stick to building houses.. "

Geoff smiled, sitting next to Jack, putting arm around the bearded mans shoulder. "You would make a great King, don't second guess yourself.. but you are going against three young lads.. so I don't think you have much of a chance.. " Geoff teased, smirking at Jack.

Jack laughed and rolled his eyes at Geoff. "If you say so.. I'm not as old as you..I could give those lads a run for their money.. " Jack murmured, smirking back. 

Geoff laughed softly, going slightly after a moment. The two of them should head down to the dining hall, grab something to eat before the games were to start. Of course, Geoff could call them off or postpone them at any point, but the lads excitement stopped him from even thinking about doing either of those. "Let's get some breakfast.. I'm sure the lads are getting antsy."

"Antsy is an understatement.. All of them want this pretty badly. " Jack said, groaning as he stood up and stretched. "Come on old man.. " Geoff stood, but motioned for Jack to go ahead of him. Jack slipped out of Geoff's chambers to head to the dinging hall. Geoff turned around and looked around the chambers. These chambers went with the crown and this was his last time in there. He smiled as he thought of the memories the room held, but at the same time.. he was glad to be handing the crown down. King Geoff slipped out the door of his chambers and meander his way down to the dining hall. 

Once there, he easily spotted Jack and the lads at the King and courts table. Gavin loud voice wafted through the air, Michael and Ray's laughter following it. He approached the table, sitting at the end of it, in the King's chair.

"Ah.. Our King finally graces us with his presence. Eat up. We want to get this games started!" Ray exclaimed excitedly, lifting his glass of milk up to the King with a goofy grin. Gavin and Michael followed suit with their own glasses, the snickered to each other. Geoff shook his head and grinned at the lads. They always amused him with their antics... could always bring a smile to his face, no matter how upset he was. He picked lazily at his food as he watched the lads eat and talk amongst themselves excitedly. Geoff glanced to the empty spot next to Jack... Ryan's seat. Ryan had been missing for about seven months then. They had no idea if he was dead or alive.. Geoff desperately wanted to know what had become to Ryan... Had he left on his own accord? And if he had, why? Were his remains lying somewhere? A frown grew on Geoff's face as he lost himself in thought over Ryan.

"Geoff.. ? What's with the frown?" Gavin asked with a frown to match Geoff's. 

"Just thinking about Ryan.. " Geoff muttered quietly, shaking his head. " He should be here.. he should be a part of these games.. We don't even know what has become of him.. " Everyone at the table grew silent at the mention of Ryan.. Geoff stood up suddenly, pushing the thoughts of Ryan away. " The games will start in a hour, in the outdoor throne room near the gardens.. " He said, before walking away from the table. Geoff found himself wandering the gardens, something he and Ryan had done together many times. 

Geoff settled himself on the bench next to the little pond, watching the fish swim around. Ryan and him had spent so many hours sitting in these gardens, discussing the kingdom, the potions Ryan created and anything else they could think off. The two of them had even dozed off out there from talking so long. A smile graced his face as all the memories raced through his head.. 

"That games start in less then an hour and I find our King in the gardens....Tsk Tsk Tsk. " Ryan said in a low drawl, smirking. 

Geoff stood and swung around, eyes wide. " Ryan!? " He exclaimed, leaping over the bench to pull the bright blue eyed man into a strong hug. " Where the hell have you been!? " He pulled back to look over the man, make sure he was all there and all right. 

"Hello and I miss you too. " Ryan joked lightly, smiling. "I'm fine.. I swear.. and I just needed.. sometime alone... " Ryan gave a simple explanation to his disappearance, not wanting to really talk about why he had gone and just what he had done. That was for another time. "Am I still aloud to participate in these lovely games I've heard of..?" Ryan asked, smirking. 

"I.. of course. Ryan!" Geoff said, his hands going to his side. "Man.. I missed you so much.. Ryan. We had no idea what happened.. we didn't know rather to think you were dead or alive.. " Geoff rambled quietly until Ryan pulled him into another hug to quiet him. 

"Shush.. I'm back now.. and I'm okay. That's all that matters..right?" Ryan murmured, rubbing Geoff's shoulder. Geoff nodded, glancing toward the throne room they needed to get to soon. 

"Come on.. Let's get to the outdoor throne room before the lads coming looking for me.. " Geoff hummed, starting that way, knowing Ryan would follow. Ryan fall into step next to Geoff, smiling. It felt great to be home, but at the same time Ryan was nervous. Ryan hadn't just left for a little vacation.. he'd left to get stronger..get more power, and it was working, slowly though. It would take a while before the full power and strength came...and he couldn't wait for that day.. Even if he didn't win the games for the crown, once he was powerful enough.. the crown would be his. 

\-----------------------------------  
The two of them approached the throne room, Jack and the lads already there, waiting impatiently. "Much too slow.. Aren't I?" Geoff asked as he walked into the throne room and up the stairs of the large golden throne. He knew the attention would go right to Ryan once they noticed him, so he just sat down and smiled. 

"You are always too slow.. your old.. " Michael faltered when he noticed Ryan. " What the fuck!? Where the hell of you been?! You could have left a fucking note or something you asshole!" Michael shouted at Ryan. Ryan only smirked and laughed gently at Michael's little moment of rage. 

"Just needed sometime alone.. That's not against the law.. Now is it.. And I didn't want any of you to come looking for me. " Ryan mused quietly, leaning against the bottom of the throne. "Heard from a few travelers about these games and decided to come back..." 

"You are a pleb.. Ryan.. and absolute mingy pleb!" Gavin whined from next to Michael, crossing his arms over his chest. " Now we barely have a chance.. " Gavin pouted a bit, nudging Ray. Ray looked at Gavin and laughed lightly. 

"What? I'm not going to yell at him.. I didn't figure I had much of a chance in the first place. " Ray admitted, shrugging. " Missed you, Ryan. Nice to see you. " He waved and smiled at the blue eyed man. 

"It's nice to have you back, Ryan." Jack said, walking over to pull the man into a quick hug. "We were worried about you.." 

"I know.. I know. I should have left a note or a clue.. but.. I just didn't want any of you to come after me.. and don't say you wouldn't have cause we all know you would've. " Ryan rambled quietly, looking up to Geoff, who was waiting for them all to finish up with their reunion with him. " The floor is all yours, King Geoff. " 

Geoff stood up, smiling at the group in front of him. " I've came up with this competition for the crown because I am getting old, and growing tired of ruling, and figured the fairest way to hand the crown off would be a competition for it. The winner will have the crown for no more then fours years, and then they have to come up with their own games for the competition.. Do we all agree that it's fair?" Geoff explained, taking a moment to look at each of them. Each of them nodded and he continued explaining. "I have quite a games up my sleeves for you.. the winner of each of these games will be awarded one block of gold to place on their obsidian.. The first person to full erect the Tower of Pimps.. wins the crown.. " He smiled and chuckled softly as he motioned to the set up in one of the corners of the throne room. Their was a obsidian block with a sign next to it with each of their names on it. They also all had a chest with things they made need, and their were a few furnaces of to the side. "Are we ready to began?" 

"Hell yes!" Michael shouted. 

"Yep!" Ray chimed with a smile. 

"Well duh.. we've only been waiting for what seemed like ever.." Gavin grumbled. 

Jack and Ryan chimed in together with, "You bet. " 

Geoff sat back down and smiled, " Well then.. your first game is to make a pond.. in this throne room, fish out a fish, and cook it front of me.. No rough housing or sabotaging anyone's progress...Easy enough?" Geoff looked at them all, making sure their was no questions, then said. "Well then.. Go!" 

 

The five of them all shot off in different directions to collect the things they needed and start to their task. Geoff watch with a amused look on his face. The first task was easy enough and in no time Ryan was in front of him, cooking a fish.. "Great Job Ryan!! Here is your first block!" Geoff exclaimed handing it off to the blonde haired, blue eyed gent. Ryan grinned and placed his block, bowing to Geoff exasperatedly. "For your second task, Get six skeleton bones and bring them back to me.. " 

All of five of them groaned, since it was obvious that first text had been made super easy just to tease them. After each of them had their little hissy fits they took off to collect them. This task took much longer since they had to go into a ravine to find the skeletons.. Luckily, Geoff had thought ahead and put bait in the ravine to attract more for the games. Eventually Ryan came back brandishing six skeleton bones and a grin. "Bring on your next game.. King Geoff. " Ryan said, tone cocky. 

 

Geoff gave another gold block to Ryan and smiled, "You are doing vey well, Ryan. Not surprising at all.. but maybe you should give the others a little bit of a chance. " Geoff mused, standing up again. "For this task.. I need you to make a sign reading " "Your name" was here" and place it on the top of the Altar of Pimps. " Once he made sure that all of them understood he murmured, smiling. "Well.. Get going!" The five of them scattered once again and Geoff settled back down and closed his eyes, maybe he could take a little nap while he waited for all of them to return. Geoff did just that, snoozing a little until Ryan came in with a triumphant smile and the other four sauntered in looking annoyed. He handed Ryan his third block and laughed. 

"Don't laugh! Ryan's probably cheating some how!!" Gavin whined, pouting as he looked at Geoff. Ray didn't seem to car very much that Ryan was winning, but got a good laugh from Gavin's pouting. Michael sulked angrily in front of the thrown. 

"Okay..for our next task..you need to build a wall and hang up the kung-fu picture.. Ready? Go!" Geoff exclaimed, moving down a couple of steps to lounge on one as the five of them scattered. He kinda hoped Ryan won this task just so he could finally truly relax. He relaxed a little until Michael let out a an excited yelp. " Great job Michael.. " Geoff praised, smiling as he handed the lad a gold block. "Now for our next task.. I want you to.. go back to the Altar of Pimps and bring me back Ryan's sign..You may fight for the sign, but don't be too rough.. no killing or seriously maiming.. " He paused for a moment before shouting.. "Go!" 

All five took of in the same direction, pushing playfully at each other. Geoff shook his head and took the crown of his head for a moment, running his fingers over it. He wouldn't miss it much.. it was sort of a heavy burden to bear, but so worth it as the same time. Geoff had lost himself in thought when he heard the shouts of two people on their way back, fighting over the sign. He stood up, walking down the stairs of the throne to greet the one who made it to him with the sign in hand. Ryan managed to push ahead of Michael with the sign in hand and rushed to Geoff, handing him the sign. Geoff took the sign, setting it down. "Congratulations Ryan..Here is your final gold block.. " Geoff handed it over and watched as Ryan placed it. The others filed in, looking unhappy, but at the same time excited for Ryan. 

"Congratulations Ryan.. You have erected the Tower of Pimps and won the crown.. " Geoff said, voice calm and collected, " Come, Kneel in front of me.." Geoff took the crown of his head as Ryan did as he said. He smiled as he placed the crown on Ryan's head. " Stand.. " Ryan did so, turning to face the others. " I present to you.. the court, our new ruler, King Ryan. " 

And so began King Ryan's first reign as King.


End file.
